Dear Diary- or How To Rant Without Being A Whiny Loser
by CherryPetals0510
Summary: In which Sakura keeps a diary and her love life is blooming! Or, well, that's what she hopes. (SasuSaku) (Highschool AU) (HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)


Title: Dear Diary- or How To Rant Without Being A Whiny Loser

Summary: In which Sakura keeps a diary and her love life is blooming! Or, well, that's what she hopes. (SasuSaku) (Highschool AU)

oOoOo

 **ENTRY I**

Dear Diary,

Today, something absolutely awful happened. I got you.

No, no, sorry for phrasing it like that, it's just that I cannot refuse presents from my grandma, and not using you would be terribly rude. Honestly, I don't know what to talk about-

Wait, actually, I know just the thing.

Two weeks from now, I'll be a sophomore going back to Konoha High School. It's this kind-of-elitist high school where you can only enter if you've been in their elementary school. My crush will be attending. He's a tall, dark, handsome person that fits all the stereotypes, yeah, you got it. There's this one problem he has with me- he kindamaybesorta thinks that I'm a stalker?

What should I do?

Argh. Why am I even asking you? You can't answer anyway.

-Sakura Haruno

-0-

 **ENTRY II**

Dear Diary,

Remember that 'first day of school' I wrote about a while ago? Today is the day, haha...

I'm in my bed and this is probably illegible but I can't bother having neat handwriting at the moment.

I'm so nervous.

I'm dreading today.

Wish me luck.

-Ta-ta for now, Sakura Haruno

-0-

 **ENTRY III**

Dear Diary,

I can't believe I'm writing this in class. On the first day of school, no less! What if I get caught? I'm such a bad girl.

I-

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG what. Why. I- I simply can't believe this.

This blond kid just snickered and when I turned to look at him he turned away immediately but I JUST KNOW he was looking at my diary.

What's worse is, I think I know him. I think he knows me.

OH NO.

(He knows that I was being sarcastic right? Did you know, diary? I can only hope it's a yes on both counts.)

-Your royally embarrassed princess, Sakura Haruno

-0-

 **ENTRY IV**

Dear Diary,

I've just realized that I spoke about/to you like you're an actual person. I don't know if this is a good or a bad thing. Probably bad, but hey! just add that to the list of my flaws, am I right?

Anyhow, this is not important to the current topic at hand- somehow I have DRAMA?

Anyone who knows me well will know that I am a terrible actor. I can lie, but I can't act.

F in Drama, here I come.

Oh, wait.

Apparently, it's all about cooperation and not really about being a good actor. Really.

Well, I'm good at doing that, at least.

On a separate note, let me talk about my group members. One is this painfully shy girl. Not that I don't understand what she's going through, but I'm glad she at least attempts to act. A guy I knew back from middle school is sitting across me, snoring quietly. Apparently, he was some kind of genius, but he always kept his grades low so he didn't skip grades. Oh, the one sitting by him is the absolute worst.

Ino Yamanaka. My. Life. Long. Nemesiiiiisssssssss.

(I think I've been watching too much Slugterra.)

She was my friend. Emphasis on _was_. We both liked Sasuke when we were little, and I was stupid and broke up my friendship with her just because we liked the same guy.

Maybe it was for the better, though. She was a popular girl and I was never cut out for that sort of thing. (I just can't talk shit about someone who is supposed to be my friend. It's a good thing Ino isn't my friend right now.)

Ugh. Enough on my pathetic no-friend life and time for an analysis of the class. I scanned it. Turns out that the same blond guy who was in my English class is in here.

I sincerely wish that these are the only two classes we end up having together.

He just noticed me.

He's standing up!

HE'S WALKING TOWARDS ME.

"Ooh, still being a 'bad girl', I see, " He says, stopping right beside me, staring at my diary. I'm covering the words I'm writing. I want this conversation to be recorded.

Also, I DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS GUY. WHY IS HE TALKING TO ME.

"I genuinely hope that you know it was sarcasm," I mutter. Why is he even talking to me again? Could it be that he actually knows me? Do I have a rare case of selective amnesia that wiped my childhood memory of him away?

"I'm talking to you because you're interesting, Sa-ku-ra-chan. And I'm kinda hurt that you don't remember me. I'm Sasuke's friend- yeah, that friend that was with Sasuke the time we were in the park. Uzumaki Naruto, nice 'ta meet ya," Naruto says, grinning. Although, to me, it seems more like a smirk. Because the park incident was so freaking embarrassing that there's no way that he would ever paint me in a good light.

Also, he can see this. Oh, yeah. Woops.

I'm going to hide you away before any more humiliating things are on my record.

-Your drama queen, Sakura Haruno

-0-

 **ENTRY V**

Dear Diary,

I don't know how I even got to this situation. Oh, wait, I do.

It's all Naruto's fault.

Let me start from Drama, where it all began. Naruto invited me to sit with him at lunch, and for some reason, I agreed. Except, when I agreed, _I did not know_ that he was attempting to set me up with Sasuke- his supposed best friend. When I saw Sasuke sitting at the table that Naruto was guiding me to, I immediately knew I had to kill Naruto.

Like, UM, DID YOU FORGET? Your best friend thinks that I'm a friggin stalker! I don't think that setting him up with me is going to help with his misunderstanding.

Sasuke had said something along the lines of, "You're late, dobe," and looked up. When he saw me, his face was one of UTTER SHOCK. No, not really. He looked kind of annoyed and disgusted at the same time, which, by the way, is not a way that you want your crush OF 10 YEARS to look at you. Just sayin'.

"Um, hi!" I so eloquently greeted him, face burning.

He looked straight past me and stared at Naruto. I'm guessing here, but in best-friend telekinesis, it probably said something like, 'Why the hell did you bring a girl here? Ew. Girls. Cooties.'

No, probably not.

Anyway, Naruto ignored his death-stare and plonked me onto a chair that was across Sasuke's. He then had the nerve to ruffle my hair and then skip over to the end of this mile-long lunch line.

Back to the present. Sasuke is very pointedly ignoring me at the moment and I'm just randomly writing whatever I feel right now because I don't know what else to do.

Naruto is halfway through the lunch line, though it seems like he's getting impatient and cutting a few people.

Loud peoples' voices are intermingling with each other, and they are way too happy for it being the first day of school. Some of the people who have phones are furiously texting, scrolling through Instagram or whatever, or taking selfies. I don't have a phone so it's very awkward whenever I pause writing because I can't look up at Sasuke. If I do, I'm afraid that we'll accidentally meet our gaze and then I'll be a flustered mess, even more one than I am now. Sweat is running down my neck and I feel too self-conscious to take my hoodie off.

Ah. I don't have anything more to write. I guess I'll just bring out this self-help guide that I've been keeping inside my backpack to read. Ha. Like I would.

I'll just, uh, study the syllabus that my Spanish teacher gave me. Yeah.

-Your graceless majesty, Sakura Haruno

oOoOo

A/N: For some reason, this is _way_ easier to write than my other story, Troubles of Sakura's Life. I wonder why? (Because this is way easier, there will, therefore, be quicker updates that have longer word count. Yay!)

Also, please review? Reviews make my day and nice reviews always leave me grinning like mad. Criticisms are also very much anticipated. Any mistakes that I've made- please, tell me and I'll try to fix it immediately!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
